1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating apparatus, and it particularly relates to a technology by which to maintain the desirable state of light generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are known as relatively low-priced light-emitting elements. LEDs come in various types that emit light of red, green and various other colors, and special attention is being directed to the blue LEDs, which have been finding practical application in recent years. With three primary colors ready now, it is possible to produce full-color display apparatuses using LEDs (see, for example, Reference (1) in the following Related Art List), and a variety of other applications are expected for LEDs.